


This Christmas, I Give You My Heart

by Jwmb003



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, I don't know man its my first story, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen Smut, Jonerys Advent 2020, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwmb003/pseuds/Jwmb003
Summary: Daenerys volunteers to help her uncle Aemon with his bookstore this holiday season. A chance encounter with Jon Snow leaves both with the glowing spirit of the holidays.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	This Christmas, I Give You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and Happy Holidays! I've been a Jonerys fan since the existence of these two characters and I have been dying to write a story about the two for a very long time. I have finally plucked up the courage so please go easy on me in the comments. This is my first posted work to test the waters so to speak and allow for my creativity to go somewhere. Please enjoy and again, Happy Holidays!

I hummed to myself as I reached even higher on my tiptoes to wrap the remaining tinsel around the tree. I stepped back to survey my work, and even I had to admit, I had outdone myself. The massive tree towered over the entirety of the corner of my small living room, the sparkling ornaments danced in the light, and snatches of red and gold filled my vision as I stood, my hands cocked on my hips. The jarring abrupt ringing of a timer snapped me out of my daze and I jumped in shock. 

“Jesus Christ!” I exclaimed hands clasped over my chest, my heart pounding away almost drowning out the shrill relentless chirp of the timer. I strode into the kitchen and flung the door of the oven open only to be met with clouds of black smoke. 

I coughed and sputtered, quickly grabbing the oven mitts from the counter and shoving my hands inside. I slammed the tray of burnt gingerbread cookies on the counter and brushed a few errant strands of silver hair from my face. 

“Goddamit, I try to do one thing for the holidays and it blows up in my face,” I muttered to myself as I slid the tray over to the trashcan. I tossed the cookies and leaned back against the counter, annoyed with myself. 

Well, I tried, and I’ve never been any good in the kitchen anyway, I thought to myself as I began to clean up the burnt gunk stuck to the tray. As I scrubbed away by the sink, I thought of my new life here in Winterfell. It was a small town and much colder than I was used to but I thought I could build a good life here. A good life far away from Daario. I repressed a shudder at the thought of my ex. Daario was many things but a good boyfriend was not one of them. I snorted as I thought of the woman I had caught him with; his tongue pressed into her throat and his hands grabbing at her ass. That was the final nail in the coffin, I had to get out of King’s Landing. I had managed to find good work in Winterfell as a human rights lawyer helping broker peace between the Northern government and the free folk refugees seeking asylum beyond the wall. It was an amazing opportunity I couldn’t have passed up and Daario’s cheating ass only helped to motivate me to leave the shit hole that was King’s Landing. 

As I continued to ruminate on my move to the North, the familiar sound of my phone pulled me out of my thoughts. I wiped my hands dry of the sudsy water and reached to unplug my phone from the charger. It was uncle Aemon, I answered the phone immediately.

“Daenerys, my sweet girl, how are you this lovely afternoon?” the warm voice of my uncle Aemon poured through the phone.

“Good uncle, I just put up the tree and baked some cookies, well tried to anyway,” I responded, walking into the living room where I laid against the cushions of my plush velvet sofa.

“Oh, sweet girl you weren’t trying to make use of that kitchen again were you? Remember the incident at thanksgiving?” he replied, I could hear the barely suppressed chuckle he was attempting to reign in. 

“We swore we would never speak of it,” I answered. I could feel the heat on my cheeks traveling across the rest of my face and into the roots of my hair. It wasn’t my fault I didn’t know how long to cook a turkey, it didn’t exactly come with instructions. 

“Oh I tease, I tease. I was actually calling to see if I could get your help today. My old bones have been giving me some trouble and it would be a real help if you could assist my bookkeeper, Jon, today. You know it is the holiday season and it's our busiest time of the year,” he finished, waiting for my response. 

“Just for today?” I replied, biting at the cuticle surrounding my nail bed. I was always happy to help my uncle in any way that I could but I had a caseload the size of Baelor’s Sept waiting for me in the office.

“Just for today, thank you my sweet girl,” he continued, “Jon is a good lad, I just hired him but he’s taken to the job like he was born to do it. He’ll show you the basics.” 

“Of course uncle Aemon, anything I can do to help,” I answered. I moved to get dressed in something a bit more dignified than my snoopy PJs. 

“Feel free to stop by anytime my child, I would be happy to see your face,” he continued. 

“I will, I love you,” I replied.

“I love you too my sweet girl,” he finished.

I shoved my legs through the tight, but warm, jeans and stood to grab my scarf. The blood-red scarf wrapped around my neck and car keys in hand, I made the trip into town casually gazing at the stunning displays of Christmas decorations adorning the houses along the way. The North clearly took the holidays very seriously. I followed the gleaming lights all the way to the bustling plaza of small shops, bakeries, and boutiques that made up the shopping mecca of Winterfell. 

The soft tinkling of bells announced my entrance as I pushed my way inside of Maester’s Bookstore the worn wooden sign declared, swinging softly above the small nook that housed the cash register. 

I stomped the snow from my shoes and removed my gloves as I took it all in, This place never failed to make me feel like home, no matter how short a time I was here. As I stood brushing the snow from my hair with my fingers, a movement out of the corner of my eye startled me into staring at the most beautiful man I had ever seen. 

Raven curls bounced freely and adorned his pale face. His cheekbones framing pink pouting lips, which just so happened to be turned down into a frown. His dark eyebrows furrowed down casting a shadow across his piercing grey eyes. 

He wiped his hands on his apron and said, “Hello, can I help you?”

I stood, shocked, willing my mouth to form the words.

“Umm yes, I’m Aemon’s niece, Daenerys. I’m supposed to be helping you today?” I trailed off hoping desperately he would save me from myself.

“Oh yeah Aemon mentioned you’d be stopping by,” He sighed and turned striding into the back of the store, he stopped and turned to me.

“You comin?” he questioned, his eyebrows flying to the crown of his hair. 

God that voice. That fucking voice. I could feel my face heating up at the sound of the Northern burr caressing the words he spoke.

“Ye-- Yes,” I cleared my throat and willed my feet to propel me forward.

“So this is the back of the store, you can keep your stuff on one of those shelves,” he pointed toward the corner of the room where there lay housed a line of weathered brown shelves, most of which were empty.

“This is your apron,” he handed me a black unobtrusive blob of black fabric.

“Thanks,” I murmured, grabbing at the mass. When our fingers touched I involuntarily jerked my hand away. An undercurrent of electricity pulsed through his fingertips and into mine. I exhaled sharply and glanced up at him. He seemed to have felt it too judging by the tinge of pink I could see creeping its way past the line of his neatly shaved beard. 

“No problem,” he cleared his throat and as he continued to talk, most likely explaining ins and outs I would most definitely need to know, I resumed my perusal of the beautiful man before me. His arms were currently outstretched pointing to the front of the store, I stared at the veins crisscrossing and intersecting across the smooth pale skin of his forearm. His biceps looked firm and sculpted beneath the long-sleeved black shirt he was wearing. I realized, looking back up at his face, that I liked the way his mouth moved when he spoke. That Northern burr lilting his words and causing me to feel warm all over. 

“Daenerys?” he repeated and I realized he must've asked me something but I was too busy ogling the poor man to have noticed.

Down girl, don’t get ahead of yourself, my inner voice chastised me, it's just been a while that's all, she continued. 

“Oh you can just call me Dany and I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” 

“Aye,” he looked at me quizzically, his gorgeous grey eyes peering at me looking almost concerned? No that can’t be right, I really do need to get laid. 

“I was just sayin it looks like there is a snowstorm heading our way so we may not get much in terms of customers today.”

“Oh, okay well in the meantime put me to work!” I stated, a bit over-exuberant at the chance to get to work with this god amongst men.  
He nodded gravely, his hands shoved into the pockets of his black apron as he jutted his chin in the direction of the cash register.

“Let’s start here.” ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later and the door was almost entirely blocked by mounds of snow. There was no way either of us was getting out of here any time soon. The gentle Christmas music swung its way through the store creating an even cozier ambiance throughout the room. Jon was humming to himself reshelving books and I relegated myself to browsing the vast collection before me hungry to discover new works to absorb. 

My perusing was only interrupted when I came face to face with the most divine of works I had been blessed to see; Jon Snow’s arse. It was perfect. His elegantly sculpted arse, tucked behind a pair of black skin-tight jeans, was at my eye level, given that Jon was still perched atop of a ladder, and it swayed tantalizingly in front of me daring me to reach out to touch, to feel, to bite. I shook my head furiously willing the thoughts from my head as I simultaneously felt the heat on my cheeks. 

“Would you mind takin over for me? I have to check some stock in the back,” his rumbling voice interceded my fantasies regarding his beautiful arse.

“Of course,” I responded a bit too quickly.

He climbed down off of the ladder, his hands gripping each rung and I swallowed thickly imagining the other things he could do with those hands.  
I assumed his position at the top of the ladder and got down to the business of returning books to their proper place. It wasn't too confusing as I just needed to sort them alphabetically and I quickly got into a rhythm of sorts. It was soothing, turning off my brain and methodically replacing the books. I had no idea how much time had passed since I began my task but the sudden sound of Jon Snow’s voice startled me enough to wobble the ladder I was currently perched upon. 

Gravity gave way and I felt myself slip down a rung as my hands flailed in midair desperate to catch my fall. I braced myself for the inevitable bruising, both to my body and my ego, when a pair of large hands gripped me around my waist breaking my fall. My head was flung back against his neck and my backside was pressed against his front. I could feel the warmth of his body enveloping mine and the heady scent of him; pine, leather, and the faintest hint of tobacco emanated from Jon. 

His hands still wrapped around my middle he leaned forward and breathed into my ear,

“Are you alright?” his Northern burr drawing out the words. 

I tried to make myself focus, to answer his question like a normal human being but the feel of his warm breath caressing the side of my face dragged me into a heady daze. My brain still jumbled from the feeling of him wrapped around me. I forced myself to respond.

“Yeah, sorry you just caught me by surprise, thank you,” the sincerity in my voice barely covered the longing even I could hear and it caused me to blush even harder than I already was. 

He finally removed his hands allowing me to turn around and face him. I was surprised to see he looked a little discombobulated himself. His left hand clenched and unclenched at his side and his piercing eyes bored into mine. The silence between us stretched into something electric as his eyes darted from mine to my lips then back again.

I couldn't breathe. The tension hung suspended between us as I subconsciously inched my way closer to him bridging the gap between us. His pupils were blown wide, the black nearly encompassing the steely grey I had quickly come to love. 

He looked down at his feet and stepped backward, the pink on his cheeks rising above the dark scruff of his beard. 

“I should go close up shop, don’t think anyone is comin out in this weather,” he continued to stare at his boots as he explained.

“Sure, I’ll clean up out here,” I responded, referring to the books that had fallen during my tussle with gravity. I had barely noticed them.

He strode away from me, his hands still clenched at his sides and I stared after him hoping he had just kissed me. 

What was going on with me? I just met the man and all I can think about is mounting him until neither of us could walk. I needed to get a hold of myself. I bent to pick up the few books scattered on the floor and noticed the slight tremble of my hands. I couldn't have imagined that moment, could I? No, there was something there. Something between us and maybe it was the celibacy talking but I wanted to explore that something. I wanted to feel his hands on my skin and his lips pressed to mine. 

He reappeared, one hand hidden behind his back and a sheepish smile across his face. He looked beautiful when he smiled. His eyes crinkled in the corners and his plush lips upturned. I fought a shiver of desire. 

“So it looks like we’ll be here awhile waitin for this storm to pass, I was wonderin if you’d like to have a drink with me?” The hand behind his back was revealed and it was a large silver flask, the gorgeous flask adorned with the embossed image of a snarling wolf. It fit him.

I smiled at him, “I’d like that very much.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“No no nooo it was so embarrassing, no one should ever allow me inside of a kitchen again,” I exclaimed much to his delight. 

His cheeks were flushed pink from the whiskey we had both consumed as we sat leaning against a bookshelf in the back of the store. Somehow relating my humiliation in the kitchen made me happy. No, seeing him laugh was what was lifting my mood. Knowing I was the cause of his barks of laughter filled my chest with warmth. I wanted to make him laugh forever. 

“Okay you have me beat for embarrassin stories,” he wheezed out, leaning ever so closer to my side. I could feel the warmth of his body spreading from where we made contact down to my toes. 

“Yeah, Aemon has been holding that incident over my head ever since.”

He continued to chuckle softly and my breath caught at how close we really were. Our proximity from one another was barely existent and the camaraderie between us shifted into something more intimate. I felt a surge of confidence jolt through my veins propelling me forward. I didn’t give him much time to examine this thing between us before I launched myself forward and connected his lips to mine.

He was shocked, I could tell from the stiffness of his lips against mine. I was momentarily terrified at my misreading of the situation and I leaned back to end the kiss when his hand snaked up behind my head cradling it as he pressed his lips harder to mine. I sighed and opened my mouth allowing his tongue to explore as he gripped my head tighter to his. His other hand roamed to the back of my neck and tilted my head so he could get a better angle as he continued to devour my body and soul.  
I had never felt anything like this in my life. Desire and lust? Certainly, but this was something more, something deeper I hadn’t yet found the words for.

I stirred my legs hoping it would ease the pressure I could feel building between them. He moved his hands to my waist and gently shifted my body over his. As my denim-clad lower half met his, a bolt of heat raced through my body as I felt his covered hardness against me. I groaned and he disconnected our lips, although his mouth never left my skin. He skimmed his lips across my neck nipping and sucking as he went, his large hands palmed over my arse helping me grind down into his body. I was like an animal in heat. I wanted to rip off our clothes right then and now. He groaned into my neck as my grinding became needy, more insistent. 

“Fuck,” he swore, grabbing me tighter and shifting our bodies faster.

I leaned away from him, noting the confusion painted across his face. His expression became understanding as I raised my arms above my head and pointedly looked down at my shirt. 

His warm fingers traced along the sides of my body as he savored the moment, prolonging it until he shifted his intent and removed my shirt. He gaped at my breasts and I couldn't help but chuckle. I was glad I had the foresight to wear one of my nicer bras today, the black lace obviously the correct choice if Jon’s facial expression was any indication.

His hands reached around to remove my bra, the straps falling down my shoulders as he did. His look of awe did me in. No one had ever looked at me the way he was looking at me now. I lurched forward my breasts pillowing against his chest as our mouths connected once again. I resumed my grinding motion aching in places I had long forgotten. His hands splayed across my back and brought my chest even closer than I thought possible to his. My hands began to wander the planes of his sculpted chest beneath his shirt. He sucked in a hard breath at my touch.

So quickly I didn't have time to react, he flipped me over and I lay beneath him on the carpeted floor. He stared down at me, his eyes glowing with admiration and brimming with something else. He gently moved a piece of hair from my eyes and tucked the lock behind my ear. My chest was heaving and I continued to squirm beneath him desperate for relief. He understood. He leaned back to give himself room to remove my jeans, I hurriedly wiggled to ease the process. He reached for my thighs and slung them over his shoulder bringing his mouth to my core. 

“You're so bloody gorgeous,” I heard his whispered reverence into my skin. 

I tingled all over at what was about to occur. 

I couldn't stop my body from writhing as he removed my underwear. I could feel my slickness coating my thighs and his quiet gasp of satisfaction.

Placing his left hand along the side of my lips, he brought his right hand to rest on my thigh. Leaning forward, he began kissing the skin around her cunt, enjoying each and every time I jumped. I was practically flowing without him even doing anything.

As he licked and kissed his away around my mound, I couldn't help but close my eyes and let myself relax. Allowing the jolts of electricity to surge through my system, I sighed and melted into his touch. I gasped and moaned as Jon finally put his mouth where I needed him most and I thought I would explode.

"Ohhh, Gods" I moaned rather loudly, not even caring that I was on the floor of my great uncle’s beloved bookstore.

Running his tongue all along my lips, Jon did his best to coat every possible inch he touched with his saliva. Alternating between licks and kisses, he even planted tiny nibbles on my skin wherever he could. I continued to let out moans of approval, and judging by the quakes that were running through my body, Jon could probably tell I was getting close. 

Removing his hand from the side of my cunt, he brought it to my slit and stuck one finger inside. As he probed and curled his finger inside my slippery love canal, he once again brought his tongue forth and lapped up my nectar. Inhaling deeply, he familiarized himself with the scent of my sex as his jaw continued to work overtime.

Thrashing my hips wildly, I felt a small layer of sweat begin to coat itself along my bare skin. I rose to hold myself up by my elbows and brought my hands to my heaving tits and kneaded both of them, doing my best to keep my internal pressure under wraps. As my legs locked tightly around Jon's head, my mind didn't miss a single beat as thoughts of what was happening to me unfolded. As Jon continued to eat and maul my cunt, my brain raced a mile a minute.

"Fuck... unnhh! That's it..."

Jon had hit a sweet spot, and I responded by arching my back and letting out prolonged moans of climax. To put the nail in the proverbial coffin, Jon turned his attention to my engorged clit and wrapped his lips around it, sucking on it for all he was worth. Closing his eyes, he tongued and kissed the sensitive nub as I continued bucking all around him. As my juices poured copiously out of my cunt, Jon relished and lapped at the taste. 

"God... fucking... oh my God..."

I was absolutely breathless as my body shook from the residual tremors of my orgasm. Jon definitely knew what he was doing with that sinful mouth of his and after the entire night's build-up, I was thankful. My juices were still trickling out of me, coating my thighs and Jon’s beard. Releasing my firm grip from my tits, I brought a hand to Jon's head and ran my fingers along his scalp. My body was still twitching whenever he kissed the skin of my thighs, I almost laughed at how sensitive I was.

"Mm," he affirmed in between kisses. "Not too shabby, hm?" His hair was a tousled mess from my hands and I had never wanted anyone more.

"Ah..." I huffed, laughing in between breaths. "Hope you're ready for more," I said, bringing my foot to his crotch.

"I've been ready for a while, Dany..." he returned, an edge of pent-up lust inherent in his voice.  
"Gods, me too." I shuddered at the way he said my name.

With that, Jon leaned back upon his knees and began tearing off his clothes. First went his shirt, and then his black undershirt. I watched as more and more of his lean, muscled body came into view. As a faint crimson flushed across my cheeks, I waited for Jon. As he kicked his shoes and socks off, I could barely contain my smile. Letting my hand fall to my quivering mound, I watched as Jon—still clad in his pants and belt—climbed on top of me.

When his lips touched mine once again, I could smell and taste myself on him. Further intoxicated by lust, I wrapped my legs around his hips as I fumbled beneath him for his belt buckle. As I kissed blindly, the sounds of metal and leather filled my ears. Feeling myself tremble at the thought, I finally undid Jon’s belt and went for his pants. After several more seconds, I succeeded in crossing that barrier, after which Jon broke our kiss.

"Gods... I can't believe we're doing this here," he whispered in his deep voice.

"Mm... naughty, isn't it?" I replied, surprised at my own words.

"Gods, I want you Dany"

"You have me. Fuck me, Jon."

At the drop of a needle, Jon backed away from me and yanked his pants down instantly. Shifting his weight so that he was rid of his jeans, he kicked them off and let them fall to the floor. With only his boxers remaining, he dropped those and threw them aside as well, making him as nude I was.  
As my breasts heaved up and down with each breath I took, Jon closed the gap between them once again.

As Jon’s nude frame sidled up next to mine, I glanced down at his throbbing dick, studying it. It was definitely impressive, licking my lips, I spread my legs once more and allowed Jon to take a kneeling position in between my parted thighs. With my cunt still twitching from the residual orgasm, I felt as though my entire body was about to explode.

Locking eyes with Jon, I reached down and firmly grabbed hold of his thick organ. Enjoying its warmth, I stroked its length several times, noting that a small amount of pre-cum was oozing from the tip.

"Fuck Dany," he growled out. Now it was his turn for his chest to heave to the motion of my twisting and tugging.

Moaning in agreement, I released my grip from his rigid cock and fell back onto the floor, lying flat. Looking up at Jon, I watched as he grabbed onto each of my calves and scooted closer to me. With my hair splayed all around me, I lifted my head up slightly and looked down past my breasts. I saw Jon release one of my legs and place his free hand on his cock. As he aimed it at my waiting cunt, I bit my lip, anticipating the intrusion.

When the head of his dick pressed against my lower lips, I let my head fall back to the floor again. As a groan of longing escaped my mouth and filled the air, Jon eased himself in a bit further. As inch after inch of his thick cock invaded me, I felt him place his hand on my leg once again. Gripping his shoulders, I stared at the ceiling and let my mouth hang open as he proceeded to stuff his entire length into my dripping cunt.

As Jon’s moans and breaths competed with my own, I felt my entire body shiver and shake when I realized how full I was. I hadn't had sex since dumping Daario and I’d almost forgotten what it felt like. With Jon holding my legs in an outward position, I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Placing one hand on my lower belly and the other on my breast, I kept my voice low, making sure he heard exactly how badly I wanted it.

"Fuck me hard, Jon—ohhh!"

Jon stopped me mid-thought as he withdrew his aching dick to the tip and shoved it all the way back in. He held my legs firmly in place as he gazed down at my body. 

Savoring the position he was in, he grunted each time he pounded into me, loving the way my tits rolled and bounced against my chest as his body collided with mine.

As my moans filled the air each time he thrust into me, Jon clenched his jaw and paced his breathing in order to stave off his own building climax. Keeping his strokes forceful, he alternated between giving me shorter strokes and stuffing his entire length into me.

With the increasing intensity of my moans rivaling those of Jon’s, the otherwise silent bookstore was being jarred to life by the slapping noises of flesh meeting flesh. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist as I slid my body back and forth in an attempt to meet the speed of Jon’s thrusts. As I opened my eyes, I was once again reminded of where I was, and for the first time, I convinced myself not to care.  
As Jon’s column of flesh drove in and out, my body surged with even more waves of pleasure. With Jon pounding away, I closed my eyes and succumbed to the feeling of being filled so intensely. With more and more sweat dripping down my body, I blushed and kneaded my own tits.

Panting heavily and moaning loudly, I fought my quickly approaching orgasm in vain as pins and needles started tingling at my abdomen and radiating outward to the rest of my body. Curling my toes, I clamped my inner muscles tightly around Jon’s cock, practically screaming in delight.

"Ahh fuck! Gods, fuck me just like that!"

My interjections were both deafening and desperate. My release was a long time coming, and regardless of how it came about, it felt amazing. No longer retaining the ability to sharply control my muscles, I felt my body go somewhat limp as Jon continued to pound away at me. As my juices continuously coated his cock, I let my hands fall to the floor, resting above my gyrating body. 

My body temperature was high, and my muscles were numb, however, I was still not immune to the pleasure that continued to surge through my veins.

He continued to glide his cock in and out of my cunt, slowing his thrusting down until he gradually came to a stop, he remained buried inside of me. Leaning over, he let go of my legs and placed his arms on either side of me.

Closing the rest of the distance between them, he kissed me deeply, allowing one of his hands to find its way to my tender breast. Squeezing it softly, he rolled the hard nipple in between his fingers.

"Mm, Dany..." he moaned, breaking the kiss. "Flip over. I wanna see your arse while I fuck you."

I simply moaned in response and gave Jon a slight smile. As long as he was ready for more, so was I.

Propping himself up once again, Jon let his other hand glide along my smooth stomach for a moment before releasing his hold from me entirely. As he withdrew his wet, throbbing member from my quivering cunt, he grabbed onto my ankles and assisted me in flipping over. 

Still on his knees, Jon scooted closer to me when he saw that I was ready. With my ass sticking up proudly in the air, the rest of my torso had fallen down to the floor. Judging by the way my muscles quivered I was already quite spent. With my arms crossed in front of my hanging head, my breasts mashed against the carpet.

With one hand gripping my slippery arse, Jon brought his other hand to my trembling cunt. Running his fingers along my exposed slit several times, he caused me to moan and shudder.

"Hm Jon please—"

I was stopped mid-thought once again when Jon gave my cunt a light slap with his fingers. It wasn't hard enough to be painful, but it stung enough to send tingles of pleasure throughout my body. All I knew was that I wanted more.

"Ah! Gods, please fuck me!"

Jon grabbed his cock and lined it up with my waiting cunt. Once the head was in, he grabbed onto my other ass cheek and shoved himself all the way in with one powerful thrust. Palming and squeezing my arse with both hands, Jon once again found his rhythm as he pounded in and out of my gushing cunt. Sweating from the brow and grunting each time he pounded into me, I pushed my body back into his every time he collided into me.

As the unmistakable squelching sounds of flesh slapping flesh echoed in the store, our groans grew with increasing intensity.

Each time Jon’s thighs connected with my arse, I could feel his heavy balls slap into the upper half of my well-worked cunt. With my arms folded in front of me, I arched my back slightly as I kept my head flat on the carpeted floor. 

With Jon’s cock hitting the most sensitive areas of my hot tunnel, I reached underneath my body and found my engorged clit. Wiggling my ass in time with Jon’s thrusts, I fondled my clit with my sweaty fingers, gritting my teeth as electricity shot throughout my muscles.

"Ohh fuck! I'm gonna come, fuck me harder!"

Rubbing myself furiously, my mind entered a state of delirium as I felt my body spasm. Going stiff, I felt my orgasm sail into me with full force as my cunt gripped Jon’s hard cock like a vise.

Leaning forward, Jon let his hands slide off of my arse and onto my hips. Keeping one of his hands on my hip, he brought his other to my shoulder and pulled my body close to his. Lifting me up so that his chest was pressed against my back, he resumed pumping his cock up into me, all the while kissing my neck and shoulders. Palming my round tits and breathing heavily, he whispered into my ear, making sure I was able to hear him.

"You like gettin fucked like this?" he breathed, holding my body against his.

As the last shreds of coherence left me, I responded with an unintelligible grunt. Reaching behind my head, I managed to wrap one arm around Jon’s neck while my other hand assisted his in massaging my breasts.

"Are you going to cum for me? Are you going to cum on my cock?"

I couldn't believe my ears. Spent as I was, I couldn't help but quiver and moan in delight each time he slammed into me. No longer able to resist, I responded with the first thing that entered my mind.

"Gods yes, I’m going to cum"

"Mm..." Jon moaned, chuckling slightly. 

"Fuck fuck fuck,” I intoned, my mind blank with incoherent thoughts. 

"Ahh, fuck Dany..." Jon bellowed, releasing his grip from my body. Pushing me gently back down onto the floor, he grabbed onto my hips once more as he drove his twitching cock faster and faster into my body. 

I seemed to be on another planet, moaning meaninglessly into the air while my body thrashed in all directions. My cunt was positively dripping, and Jon could probably feel my juices flowing out of me, coating his dick and thighs in the process.  
Feeling his cock swell and harden even more, I knew his orgasm was imminent. After several more forceful collisions with my ass, he grabbed onto my hips with bruising force as he filled me to the brim. 

"Ahh Dany!" he moaned, as his spasming dick emptied its contents inside of me 

I was still reeling from a series of continuous climaxes and looked back in awe as Jon’s muscular body tightened as a direct result of his orgasm. As I watched him erupt, I felt his warm body draped across my sweaty skin. 

Moaning and breathing heavily, I finally collapsed onto the floor in full force. I felt my cunt twitch whenever I so much as tried to bring my legs together. When Jon fell to the floor beside me, equally spent, I simply laid next to him, letting my heart rate return to normal.

I was unsure where to go from here, our encounter had happened so quickly and I began to panic that he would like for me to go. 

He turned to me and brushed a few strands of sweaty hair from my forehead, his other hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his side.  
I breathed out a sigh of relief at the action and responded by wrapping myself around him, our legs tangled together.

“So…” I started

“So..” he finished and both laughed at the predicament in which we found ourselves.

“Merry Christmas Dany,” he mumbled as he nosed and burrowed his face into my neck.

“A very merry Christmas indeed.”


End file.
